


You and I, Us

by hwanghyun (monochromekitty)



Series: twohyunweek @hwanghyunbugi [1]
Category: NU'EST
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, slight friends to lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 21:39:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16146065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monochromekitty/pseuds/hwanghyun
Summary: Jonghyun and Minhyun at different stages in life and the changes in their relationship.





	You and I, Us

Many people enter and leave our lives. Some, we make wonderful memories with. Some, we learn lessons from. Certain people come and go, while certain people stick by your side. How, how should we define all these people who appear in all the different stages in life?

 

> Playmates

Kim Jonghyun; Hwang Minhyun.

Two names that appear side by side in every corner of the nursery. Matching bottles, matching bags, matching lunchboxes.

The two boys who never separate.

Parents who don’t know sometimes question if they are twins. Other who do, admire the friendship of the mothers of the two boys as well as their well-behaved sons.

Minhyun is the first child to play with Jonghyun. To be more accurate, Minhyun was the first, and only, other baby to sleep in the same crib as him. It may not be a memory to them but their mothers will always mention how cute they looked snuggled next to each other.

They became friends even before they knew to say each other’s name.

They played at the slides together, pushed each other on the swings, drew pictures of each other with crayons, and ran around the playground together holding onto a kite.

 

> Best Friends

Children grow fast. One day they’re small baby kittens who sleep soundly in their mother’s arms, and the next day they’re 10 year olds eager to explore the world.

In a blind of an eye, the boys are already entering middle school. They’ve gained many friends along the way as they grew up but in the end, the bond between them cannot be compared. Nothing pulls them apart, not even different societies and after school activities.

They’re still always together, studying together in Minhyun’s room or gaming on a lazy Saturday in Jonghyun’s.

Every teenager goes through some kind of puberty period. For Jonghyun, he became more reserved, and quiet. Some of their schoolmates say he’s scary and fear the aura that surrounds him. Minhyun laughs and says they’re thinking too much, Jonghyun is cute like a calf. How could he hurt anyone?

Minhyun knows, beyond what people see on the outside, Jonghyun is a young boy with a soft heart on the inside. He knows how Jonghyun cries for the loss of his favourite characters in the movies and animes he watches. He knows how Jonghyun is naturally cute and loves to whine and cuddle during sleepy mornings. He especially knows that it’s all hidden because Jonghyun is a responsible student who wishes to excel in all the tasks delegated to him, never putting less than hundred percent of effort.

Minhyun knows, because that is what Jonghyun knows about him too. Knows that the perfect model student is actually a playful young boy. Knows that no matter what happens, they’ll both be there for each other.

 

> Crush

Jonghyun was 16 when he realises he may like his best friend more than he thought. In ways which leaves him confused and afraid. In ways which can no way be explained as platonic.

He finds himself staring at Minhyun for longer than needed. He finds himself wanting to stay in Minhyun’s embrace and to hug him for as long as possible. He finds himself thinking of Minhyun and missing him at every second of the day, wishing to share every mundane second with him.

Minhyun is quite the popular student among the girls. He recognises the unwell feeling in his gut as jealousy when Minhyun smiles sweetly at the girls as he thanks them for their small gifts. He also recognises the relief he feels when Minhyun awkwardly rejects the love letters and confessions that come from time to time.

Jonghyun notices all these, and maybe he also notices the special smile Minhyun keeps only for him. The lingering touches that leaves him with tingles. The deep stares that are filled with emotions that speaks thousand, but also none.

They stumble along together, and while it may have taken way longer than should have. They still came together as one, quite confessions under the stars, wrapped in a soft blanket they both share.

 

> Lovers

They say, if you date your best friend, you’ll be the happiest couple.

Nothing much changed between them, but everything also seemed to have changed.

They aren’t perfect, and they aren’t always on the same page. There may be more arguments than before, but they work it out. They look for middle grounds, discuss problems with each other, and try to fit different habits into their lifestyle.

Change isn’t always bad too. Tickle fights which used to end with both panting on the ground now turn to soft kisses and they savour the sweetness of the lips, and delicious burn of each touch leaves.

Change isn’t too bad, when after a long day at work, they return home to safe hugs and warm embraces. When they spend their evenings protected under the covers as they catch up on a drama series.

Maybe, nothing changed at all, because they were always each other’s safe haven, because they were the constants in each other’s life.

 

> Soulmates

We may never know who our soulmates are, but sometimes, while looking at the person looking back at you as both of you spend a lazy morning in bed, you feel as though you’re complete.

That’s what Minhyun feels, every morning when he wakes before Jonghyun does. He carefully sweeps the fringe out of Jonghyun’s eyes and watches as his eyelashes flutter as he slowly awakens.

He feels his heart bursting with so much love he cannot contain when he looks at the doe eyes that sparkle brighter than the sun rays shinning in the room.

It doesn’t matter if they’re soulmates or not, because Jonghyun is the owner of the red string to his heart, since the first moment their eyes met.

**Author's Note:**

> Twohyun week has officially started! Hope everybody have fun and participate with us! 
> 
> I'll be at  
> Twiiter: [@hwanghyunbugi](https://twitter.com/hwanghyunbugi)  
> Curiouscat: [@minloveshyun](https://curiouscat.me/minloveshyun)


End file.
